


Raindrops

by amoama



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: She loves this land. 
(for the prompt, Sprinkles)





	

Raindrops clung to the barren trees around them, bright baubles in the moonlight. Occasionally a raven landed on a branch above them, sprinkling rain over the Fraser plaid draped around them. Jamie stirred, nuzzling in closer. 

It was cold but the stars massing overhead greeted her as an old friend, warming her wanderer’s heart. 

It wasn’t simply Jamie who wedded her to this land. She’d longed to come, even as a girl, listening to her Uncle’s stories, and she had to believe, after all, that the stones that carried her here, had done so because they too felt she belonged.


End file.
